ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
T'zun Army
T'zun Army are Hightide's species. They live in the T'zeen Nebula. Appearance The T'zun Army are amorphous beings composed entirely out of water. In their natural 0g environment (and inside bodies of water), they often take on blob-like forms. In environments of higher gravity, they tend to take on humanoid forms with three fingers on each hand, spiky heads, and sea foam around their feet. Biology T'zun Army are made entirely of living water. Although the water is not naturally pure, it is still the same H20 found on Earth. Their diet consists entirely of water, which they use to replenish any lost mass. History Although the T'zeen Nebula was first travelled to over 35'000 years ago, travel into the nebula proved too dangerous. As such, the T'zun Army were only discovered recently. Earth-1010 The T'zun Army are currently in an alliance with the Erodinians and the Vesuviusapiens. This alliance is known as the Precipi Proximity. Powers T'zun Army made entirely of water, and as such can shape-shift freely. They can increase their body mass significantly by absorbing more water from other sources. They can also survive inside larger bodies of water, even if they cannot control all of it at once. They tend to appear as a cloud of sea foam like this. They can freely manipulate water up two twice their current mass at any given point that is outside of their body. They can pull this water towards themselves to absorb it and increase their mass, or they can use it as a weapon. Naturally this ability is reliant on the environment. This ability is also what allows them to survive in high-gravity environments such as the Earth. This power weakens the higher the gravity in their environment, and is at its strongest in 0g environments such as that of the T'zeen Nebula. T'zun Army can project pressurised water blasts from their body. However doing so diminishes their body mass, forcing them to find a new source of water to regenerate themselves. Uniquely for liquids and liquid-based aliens, T'zun Army can survive in the vacuum of space, providing it is warm enough that they do not freeze immediately. Weaknesses T'zun Army are vulnerable to extreme temperatures, as they can cause freezing or evaporation. Similarly, they cannot manipulate steam or ice. A majority of a T'zun Army's powers are reliant on there being water nearby, either to manipulate or replenish themselves with. Known T'zun Army *Hightide (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a T'zun Army) **Hightide - Earth-1010, T2 Omnitrix DNA sample ***Tidal Wave - Earth-1010, Hero Watch DNA sample **Hightide (the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a T'zun Army) **Tidal Wave (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a T'zun Army in Dimension 23) Known T'zun Army Hybrids *Night-tide (fusion, 1/2 Totanium) T'zun Army are a free use species. Feel free to use them in your own series. Gallery Hightide.png|Hightide|link=Hightide Tidal Wave.png|T'zun Army in Dimension 23 Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:T'zun Army Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Water Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Sapient Species Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip